Finish Her
by Queen of the Girl Scouts
Summary: On a snow day, Ty Lee sneaks over to Azula's house and gets a type of girl-on-girl action that she wasn't expecting. — Azula x Ty Lee. Modern AU. O/S.


_**A/N:**_ _This is for the Tyzula Advent Calendar Day Six Prompt, Snow. It's a total Modern AU and is a very spontaneous idea I couldn't get out of my head until I jotted down and edited it. So, it's not exactly profound, but I had fun writing it._

* * *

 **Finish Her**

* * *

" _When I win, it's because I'm skilled. When I lose, it's because my opponent is lucky. But when I fall in love, it's because I'm lucky and she's skilled."  
\- Jarod Kintz, This Book is Not FOR SALE -_

* * *

Azula has not been able to sleep in for as long as she can remember.

Not until today. She is cozy beneath her sheets for longer than she thought was possible. It is amazing.

And so, when she hears someone knocking on the door a thousand times, she decides that it better be a particularly aggressive delivery man bringing her one of the gifts she will be showered with in two weeks' time. She gets out of bed and tries to make herself look presentable as the infuriating knocking refuses to cease.

"I am _coming_ and if you knock one more time I will ‒" She opens the door and sees Ty Lee in all pink with fur earmuffs and a small smile on her lips. "Why are you here?"

Ty Lee cocks an eyebrow. She was expecting a way nicer greeting.

"I'm _here_ because I assumed you were home alone," Ty Lee says and her seductive tone is so cutely pathetic. It needs some practice, but Azula isn't the one to teach her. "Are you?"

"Yes. My father is, of course, working," Azula says and Ty Lee looks at the girl in a flannel robe with her hair tied up tightly, looking disheveled but made-up to perfection.

It is extremely attractive. She looks like sleepover Azula, but way better because it's an amazing snow day, and they're home alone, and Ty Lee has a few ideas of what she wants to do today.

"I would've texted you but your dad kind of reads those," Ty Lee says and Azula nods.

"It was certainly for your own good that you didn't text me about this. Although the knocking was impolite and now I have a headache," Azula says as coldly as the wind outside before opening the door and stepping aside so Ty Lee can come in.

"You didn't answer and I thought I was gonna freeze to death," Ty Lee protests as she removes her winter outer clothes. The lack of anything but a camisole and skinny jeans underneath might be why she was so cold, Azula notes. "So, how do you want to spend our snow day?"

Ty Lee bats her eyelashes and Azula knows exactly what she is getting at, but doesn't think it is the best idea.

"Well, I was thinking snowmen and hot chocolate," Azula says and Ty Lee's eyes light up.

"Really?"

"No. That was sarcasm. I hate snow," Azula says, shrugging as Ty Lee's expression falls. "Just come to my room."

She seizes Ty Lee's wrist and tugs.

 **.**

"So," Ty Lee asks in that same blatant tone, "what do you want to do?"

She bats her eyelashes again and sits down on Azula's bed. Her pretty pink camisole stands out starkly against the pure white of Azula's bedroom. Azula glances at her television and the archaic game system hooked up to it. She suppresses a smirk.

"We should play a game," Azula purrs and Ty Lee chews on the inside of her cheek. "Oh, come on. It's an indoor activity I never can indulge in…"

Ty Lee sighs. She always feels bad when Azula mentions her oppressed life at the hands of her overbearing father. Azula is aware of that and has no qualms about exploiting it.

"Of course. What do you wanna play?" Ty Lee asks as she gazes longingly at the snow sticking to the windows. She would love to be rolling around with Azula… one way or another.

"A _Mortal Kombat_ tournament, of course," Azula announces and Ty Lee offers a fake smile. "Oh, come on. It's fun and maybe we can make a wager. If you win, I'll play in the snow with you. If I win, you do whatever I say we do."

Ty Lee rubs her neck; that isn't very specific. But she doesn't think this is an optional activity, and so she nods.

Azula smirks. "I'm slightly competitive, but I promise it's fair. I just hit all of the buttons as quickly as possible anyway.

That, of course, turns out to be a complete and utter lie.

 **.**

A girl in skimpy blue uses her stupid electric power to stop the girl in pink from using her stupid fans power and Ty Lee just smashes her thumb into the fast punching button as quickly as possible to at least draw _a little_ blood from Azula. The girl in blue stumbles backwards and Ty Lee doesn't hesitate to punch her in the gut, before she gets flipped onto her back and killed again.

"You ripped my spine out," Ty Lee hisses. Her bangs are sticking to her sweaty forehead, because they are on round one million and she has lost every single fight except for one in which she caught Azula off-guard and punched her to death. She, of course, took no ‒ she means _so much oh my god_ ‒ pleasure in doing that.

"Oh, look, we're only one fight into this round," Azula says and Ty Lee grabs her controller again.

Her knuckles are white and she thinks her joints will never be the same. But so help her, she learned how to block three fights ago and completely survived a lightning strike.

It doesn't help. And Ty Lee screams in utter rage. "We're sleeping with each other! _Let me win just once_!"

"Mmm. No," Azula says, glancing at Ty Lee. She is somehow more tired from this game that is easy for her than Ty Lee, who is on the verge of tears.

"You're too competitive and I hate you," Ty Lee mutters under her breath. "You literally would do anything to win anything no matter how stupid."

"You should have considered that before we began this tournament," Azula purrs as she presses her fingernail down on the slanted start button.

Ty Lee frantically grabs her controller and begins hitting every button. "Why won't she use her stupid fan attack? I hit Y and she used her fans before!"

"Your punching is inferior to my lightning and it's not my fault you chose poorly."

"Tell me the special power button!" Ty Lee shrieks.

"No," Azula says, directing a smirk at her girlfriend.

 _"Finish her!"_ the game demands.

Ty Lee tugs her controller out of the system this time. She lies down on Azula's bed with her hands clasped and resting on her lower stomach.

"You don't take losing repeatedly very well, do you? Is this a forfeit? Because I think I've won," Azula says as she gazes down at the defeated young woman on her bed.

"You won _an hour ago_ ," Ty Lee whines. "Why did you want to rip my spine out me instead of having sex? That's not how this is supposed to work."

"I won and we get to do whatever I want today," Azula says with an even wickeder smirk. "I will take your suggestion into consideration. Except the snowmen. I don't do snowmen. Or snowball fights. Or generally anything that requires me to go outside in the snow."

Ty Lee closes her eyes and seems to be playing dead. "You're really sexy when being overly competitive. I mean, you're always the most beautiful, sexiest, smartest girl in the whole world, but I like it when you get really intense about stupid games."

"It's not a stupid game." Azula pauses before adding, "And I know that I'm incredibly sexy when I'm _winning_ at stupid games. You don't need to tell me."

They both are in silence for a moment before Azula presses her lips against Ty Lee's. She is still on her knees beside her when she slowly slips her hand inside the pretty pink camisole and touches exactly what she has won. Not that she didn't already have it, of course. Her caress drifts and Ty Lee moans messily, her stomach contracting under her touch. Azula feels as if she has the power, then realizes there was a reason she decided to _play Mortal Kombat_ instead of _do this_ , but Ty Lee seizes her neck and pulls her into a kiss, nearly snapping Azula in half with the force.

The duet are really not in the position for that to be a wise sex move.

But Azula kisses her shoulders and raises that pretty pink camisole all the way up. Ty Lee tears it off of herself, frustrated with Azula's hesitance and slow rolling of the fabric. Ty Lee undoes Azula's hair with a painful fervor, and knits her hair in some of it as the rest falls into Azula's shirt in a way that Ty Lee cannot help but look at.  
When her hand cups Ty Lee's breast, there is no stopping it. Save for Azula breathing, "I'm not going to let you win a rematch after we do this."

Ty Lee rolls her eyes.

 **e** nd


End file.
